Thankful
by NewsTribe
Summary: A collection of 12 one shots based around Dreamus DracoSeamus , each one shot will take its title from one of Kelly Clarkson’s songs from her Thankful album. SLASH
1. The trouble with love is

Ok so I got a new idea but I'm not sure if it will work. So the plan is I'm going to take a CD in this case Kelly Clarkson - Thankful and for each track I will write a one shot. Each CD will be based around one couple, this time all the one shots will be about Draco/Seamus. I'm just using the names of the tracks not the song. Each one shot will be around 1000 words. Anyway heres the first one

Track: 1.The trouble with love is

Pairing: Draco/Seamus

Word count: 1, 090

Summary: Seamus comes to a conclusion about love.

Warning: Fic contains slash

Seamus let out a deep sigh as he dragged his tired and aching body into his bed; it had been another night of gambling with some of the Slytherin boys including Draco but things took a turn for the worst when he was caught cheating and the slytherin lads took their revenge by beating it out of him. The young Gryffindor reaching out and pulling the curtain around his bed blocking out the other four beds within the dorm and the light which poured through the gap under the door. Letting his head hit the pillow, Seamus slipped into a troubled and twisted dream, a dream which had been haunting him for the past couple of nights.

The dream always started the same, Seamus made his way down to the room of requirements, this is where they held their card games, once he entered the room, it was different, there wasn't a round table in the middle of the dark room with six chairs around it but instead there was a large double bed, drabbed with green silk sheets and black silk pillows, among the sheets and pillows was the blonde haired slytherin. This was when the dream varied from night to night. Sometimes he could strip down before climbing into bed, over times the two boys would argue and it always ended with one or the other turning their wand on to the other guy. Tonight it was completely different, Seamus stepped into the room nervously as he ran a hand through his messy hair, from within the bed Draco sat up and gave him a small smile.

"Alight Finnigan?" Draco asked.

Seamus opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out this made Draco's smile widen. Throwing the sheets of himself, Draco crawled down the bed until he reached the edge of the bed, from here he stepped out of the bed, dressed only in tight boxers and crossed the room until he was standing right next to Seamus

"Do you know what Seamus?" Draco whispered, leaning closer, "I love you!"

"You what?" Seamus was just able to croak out.

"I….Seamus?" Draco replied his voice changing along with his expression.

"Seamus?" Draco shouted this time placing his hand onto Seamus shoulder.

Sitting up in shock, with beads of sweat clinging to his forehead and chest, taking in deep breathes, Seamus looked around the darken dorm room. As his eyes scanned the surrounding area, his pale eyes landed on a dark figure sitting on the end of this bed, he guessed it was the person who woke him up.

"Nice dream mate?" Dean asked moving closer to his best friend before closing the curtains again, which he opened to wake Seamus up. Once the curtains were shut, he whispered a small chant and his wand lit up.

"What?" Seamus replied rubbing his eye.

"You were talking in your sleep…again!" Dean explained with a small grin, "So…Draco…not someone I would pick myself but each to their own?"

"I don't know what you mean," Seamus exclaimed, he didn't know he talked in his sleep and he really didn't understand what Dean meant.

"That's the trouble with love mate is that, you can't choose who you fall in love,"

"You think I'm in love with Draco?" Seamus laughed.

"I don't think, I know," Dean winked before climbing out of his best friend's bed, leaving Seamus to ponder over what he had just told him. Letting out a long sigh, Seamus dropped his head back onto his pillow. He couldn't believe that Dean thought he was in love with Draco. Sure he found the blonde Slytherin hot, but who didn't, and yea sometimes he found himself staring at the guy in lessons but was he really in love with him…even if he was in love with Draco, Draco was straight and wouldn't even give Seamus the time of day. But then again, Draco would always give him small smiles during their weekly card games.

"All this thinking is confusing," Seamus whispered to himself as he rolled onto his side as he closed his eyes.

Waking up to the sound of movement, Seamus let out a groan and flung the covers of him. Grabbing a towel and clean clothes, the sixteen year old dragged himself to the shower room. Turning the shower on, Seamus stepped under the water before allowing it to heat up, as soon as the cold water hit his body, he was suddenly wide awake and the conversation he had with Dean last night flooded back to him and everything seemed to make sense. All the card games he set up with the slytherins and not his own house mates, all the small smiles Draco sent his way which sent shivers up his spine and all the dreams he had all added up to one thing. He was in love with Draco Malfoy.

Quickly drying himself off and pulling on the clean clothers, he left the Gryffindor tower and ran down towards the dungeons to tell Draco how he felt, but before he got there he ran into someone else sending both of them onto the cold floor.

"What do you think you're playing at?" The other guy spat at Seamus

"Sorry," Seamus repied as he sat up and realised who he was talking to, "Draco?"

"Umm yea," Draco replied with a raised eyebrow as he pushed himself up from the ground before holding his hand out for the other guy. Grabbing hold of Draco's hand he was sure he felt a bolt of energy pass between their two hands.

"I was on my way to see you," Seamus explained as he brushed himself down, not making eye contact with the other guy, he wasn't usually nervous, but then again he has never told anyone he loved them.

"Oh really," Draco replied with a grin, but Seamus wasn't able to talk just like his dream, "Seamus?"

Looking up, Seamus allowed his eyes to meet Draco's, he's heart was racing and he could feel sweat building up behind his neck and on his face, he was one hundred percent sure he was the colour of a radish.

"I…" but before Seamus was able to finish what he was about to say, Draco had pushed the other guy up against the wall and had pressed his lips against the Gryffindor's. This was the point in which Draco realised the trouble with love is you cant chose who you fall in love with even if he was an annoying, cheating Irish Gryffindor boy.


	2. Miss Independent

**Track**: 2. Miss Independent

**Pairing**: Draco/Seamus, Draco/Pansy

**Word count**: 1, 022

**Summary**: Draco gets his revenge on Pansy.

**Warning**: Fic contains slash

"I think we should break up," Pansy told Draco causing the whole great hall to fall into silence, with everyone looking at Draco and Pansy.

"You what?" Draco replied, he could feel everyone looking at him but his own eyes were trapped by Pansy's stare.

"I don't what to be with you anymore, you're a control freak, you think your better then me and to tell you the truth Draco I'm my own person.."

"Well good for you…little Miss independent," Draco shouted over her, which earned him a mass "Ooo" from everyone within the hall, "I hope you're happy now that you've got no one,"

"Yea," she replied with a small unsure nod this wasn't the way she wanted to break up with him, "Same for you…lover," and with that the young girl pushed herself away from the Slytherin table and stormed out of the great hall, the sound of her shoe's echoing of the walls. As soon as the doors closed behind her, the students along three of the four tables broke out into laughter. The Slytherin table sat in silence as once again they become the house which everyone laughed at…thanks to Draco. Noticing that he was no longer welcome at his own table due to that fact that Pansy had broken up with him, Draco grabbed his own school bag and forced his way out between his two friends and left the great hall in a fast past, with people throwing comments his way about the way he had just been dumped. Anger ran through his body, he still couldn't believe that she had broken up with him, he was the best looking guy in their year, he was perfect, every girl wanted him, she was lucky enough for him to touch her.

Entering the first empty class room , he threw his bag across the room and let out a yell.

"Bad day," someone asked across the room, turning around Draco realised the room wasn't as empty as he thought it was. Seamus was sat in the corner, working quietly until Draco had stormed into the room.

"You didn't hear then?" Draco questioned, wondering why the other guy hadn't been in the great hall, lessons had finished way over an hour ago.

"Hear what?" Seamus replied looking up from his work, realising he wasn't going to get any more done, until Draco had gotten what he had said of his chest.

"It doesn't matter," Draco sighed, dropping into one of the many empty chairs within the class room, covering his face in his hands.

"If it really is as bad as you're making it out to be, I'm gunna find out even if you don't tell me, everyone will be talking about it," Seamus explained, as he packed his work back into his bag.

"You mean laughing about it, I'm gunna make her pay for what she's done to me," the blonde explained more to himself then to Seamus.

"So this is just because that Pansy girl broke up with you, no one cares about your love life Malfoy," Seamus rolled his eyes, as he stood up and made his way towards the door, he couldn't believe this was just because he had been dumped, everyone got dumped it was nothing major.

"She didn't just break up with my," Draco shouted, "she did it in front of everyone within the great hall,"

"Ouch," Seamus replied, "that sucks,"

"Your telling me," the other guy nodded as he dropped his head back into his hands. Letting his bag fall to the floor, Seamus grabbed the nearest chair to him and dragged it across the room until it was in front of Draco and sat on down.

"The Draco I know wouldn't be sulking about it…" Seamus started to explain but Draco looked up with a raised eyebrow

"You don't know me Irish boy,"

"I know you well enough to know that the real you would get even with her for making a fool out of you," Seamus continued, rolling his eyes again.

"Yea and how do you plan I'm gunna do that…she's already broken up with me,"

"Just leave it with me," Seamus replied with a small grin.

By midmorning the following day, Seamus plan was already working, he had put out a rumour that Draco was planning to break up with Pansy before she did because he was already seeing someone else behind her back and when she found out he was going to dump her she beat him too it. The rumour had travelled through the school faster then they could even imaged, and like most rumours it had developed into one giant soap opera, with many people believing that Pansy had caught Draco and his lover in the middle of the act. By lunchtime the rumour had reached Pansy, she couldn't stand everyone talking about her behind her back and tried her best to explain that the rumour was nothing more then just that and when Draco entered the great hall with the biggest grin on his face and with Seamus by his side, something more then anger ran through her blood.

"DRACO MALFOY, YOU LYING PIECE OF SCUM, HOW DARE YOU MAKE SHIT UP LIKE THAT," she screeched as she ran towards him with her hand held out ready to slap him but just as her hand was about to touch his face, another hand grabbed hers and pulled it away.

"I wouldn't if I was you," Seamus whispered as Pansy looked him up and down with disgust.

"And what lie would that be?" Draco asked with the grin still plastered on his face.

"That you was seeing someone behind my back…" Pansy shouted at him.

"That wasn't a lie I can promise you that…lover," Draco cut in before grabbing Seamus around the neck and pulling his body up to his. Draco gave the other guy a small wink before he pressed his lips up against Seamus's awaiting lips, as the kiss deepened neither wanted to pull away even though they both knew that this was just a way to get back at Pansy…little Miss independent.


	3. Low

**Track**: 3. Low

**Pairing**: Draco/Seamus Seamus/Dean

**Word count**: 1,013

**Summary**: Seamus is in love with someone who doesn't share the same feelings but finds someone else who loves him.

**Warning**: Fic contains slash

"So let me get this right," Draco sniggered at the third year boy who was standing in the middle of a growing circle of students in the school grounds, "You're a queer boy?" this statement made the Slytherin's break out into a fit of laughter and pointing at the younger boy.

"No!" He replied in a very small voice, which once again caused the Slytherin's to laugh.

"Don't lie now!" the blonde explained as he pulled his wand out from under his school cloak, "I could do a spell which would make you tell everyone your dirty little gay secrets…"

"And I could do the same," Seamus cut in as he pushed his way through the crowd of students until he was standing between the younger boy and Draco. It wasn't long before more students took place next to Seamus, "you have a problem with him?" Seamus then asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Get lost Finnigan!" Draco shouted his ward now pointed at Seamus.

"You see I would but I know my way round here like the back of my hand," Seamus replied with a small grin.

"Well find somewhere else to play the big hero then," the blonde snapped, getting annoyed that his game was now ruined.

"I don't think so…if you've got a problem with one of my third years you gotta come through me first?"

"Don't think for a second I wouldn't,"

"Oh I know you would, cause your scum!" Seamus shouted back as he quickly drew his ward from his back pocket and aimed it at Draco ready to counteract any spells which Draco would throw his way.

"I don't have time for this!" Draco shouted as he turned and walked away causing most of the crowd to break away. Seamus let out a small sigh and put his wand back into his back pocket before he turned around to the third year student; who looked pretty shaken up.

"You ok?" Seamus asked all anger drained from his voice as he placed a confronting hand on the shorter guy's shoulder. The third year student gave a small nod but it was clear that he wasn't as tears started to full from his eyes. Seamus looked around and seeing that no one was looking in their direction he pulled the younger guy into a tight embrace.

"You shouldn't listen to people like Draco," Seamus whispered into one of his ears, "He doesn't know what he's saying most of the time."

"Thanks," the other guy replied as he pulled away from the hug and dried his eyes on the sleeves of his school jumper. Seamus gave him a warm smile and a pat on the shoulder before the third year turned away and ran off to catch up with his friends.

Seamus took another deep breath in as anger rushed back through his body, he couldn't believe the way Draco had treated the younger guy, it was sick and it was the sort of thing Seamus had to go through back home from the kids who lived on his council flat estate but they didn't use wands, they used fists to back up what they were saying. Letting out a loud cry, Seamus slammed his fists into the brick wall which Draco had cornered the third year student up against, he didn't care that it had hurt like hell or had caused blood to run from his knuckles, he just wanted to replace the anger and degust he felt towards the man he loved to be replaced with pain, he wanted to hate Draco with every bone in his body but his heart wouldn't let him. He was love stuck with someone who disliked everything about him and the more he thought about it the more Seamus wanted to smash his clenched fists against the walls and the more he hit them against the wall the more he realised that everything about his feeling for Draco was wrong and that he needed to find someone else to fall in love with…if only it was that easy.

Stepping away from the wall, Seamus tried to bend his bloody fingers but every joint in his hand hurt and a few times he was sure he heard his knuckles grind against other bones in his fingers. As tears welled up in his eyes, he let his body drop against the wall and brought his knees up to his chest allowing his hands to rest on top of his knees. A dark figure hovered over him causing Seamus to look up.

"He's not worth it mate," Dean whispered in a small voice as he allowed his body to drop next to Seamus. Deans soft hands then took Seamus own into his hands and gently rubbed the back of his index fingers against the raw flesh, "and he's really not worth destroying yourself over"

"You wouldn't understand Dean, you have this perfect relationship with Ginny and everything is going great for you, but me I have no one and the guy I do like is a waste of space," Seamus replied as the pain started to fade by the magic Dean was working with his own fingers.

"Do you really believe that? Me and Ginny with never work out as there is someone else I love, but he is so low at the moment that he doesn't even realise that I'm ere for him" Dean explained, lifting up one of Seamus hands and placed a small kiss on it.

"You're not gay?" Seamus questioned, always believing that he knew Dean better then Dean knew himself.

"No I'm not, but I am in love with my best friend,"

"You What?"

"Seamus, I love you, cant you understand that, I wanna be the one that stops you hurting yourself, I wanna hold you while you sleep…Seamus?"

The young teen had fresh tears rolling down his cheeks and a huge smile had spread across his lips.

"Dean…you don't know how you have made me day," he exclaimed before he moved closer and pressed a small kiss on Dean's cheek.


	4. Some kind of Miracle

**Track**: 4 Some kind of miracle

**Pairing**: Draco/Seamus

**Word count**: 1, 038

**Summary**: Seamus overhears something which changes his life.

**Warning**: Fic contains slash

Seamus would thank Harry one of these days but for now he would keep this his little secret. Pulling Harry's invisibility cloak tighter around himself, the seventh year Gryffindor made his way through the silent castle.

Seamus couldn't help but smile as he came closer to his final destination, the thought that he could get away with it but also the chance that he could still get caught made every part of his body inch and sent a shiver down his spine. As he came closer to the main door he suddenly stopped when he heard a pair of feet stepping on the top stairs of the main stairway. Seamus hugged the cloak tighter to his frame and held his breath as he listened to the sound of the new comer making their way down the stairway. His heart now beating twice as fast and sounding louder then the footsteps Seamus closed his eyes hoping it would slow his heart beat down. Realising that his heart beat was the only sound, Seamus reopened his eyes to watch as Draco whispered a charm that caused the front doors to open without the slightest squeak.

Raising an eyebrow, Seamus couldn't work out what Draco was up to and to be honest he couldn't give two flying monkeys as he had more important things to worry about like his midnight poker game with Hagrid the games keeper. Even though it pained Seamus to trick Hagrid he could really do with the extra money to put in his funds when he left school at the end of the following term. He also couldn't thank Draco enough for unlocking the front doors for him allowing him easy access to Hagrid's hut and back again. Holding the cloak tighter around himself; Seamus set off towards the hut, but sudden movement at the edge of the forest caught his attention causing him once again to stop in his tracks. A single black figure stood at the edge of the forest scanning the near by area.

Seamus set a quick glance to Hagrid's hut where he could see the light of the fire lighting up the room from the side window but instead of heading towards the warmth and the light, Seamus took towards the forest, taking extra care ensuring not to step on any fallen twigs or dry leaves. As he came closer he realised that the dark figure was none other then Draco himself.

Stepping up closer, Seamus pushed himself up against the tree and waited to see what was about to happen. From the darkness of the forest three more hooded figures stepped out from behind tree's.

"The dark lord has a message for me?" Draco questioned in a dry voice, Seamus on the other hand was finding it hard not to pull his ward out and to attack all four of them but realised it would end with him getting killed!

"You could say that," the tallest figure replied, Seamus recognised the voice but couldn't put a name to it, "let's just say that the Mayfoy's aren't top dogs anymore, your father has abandoned the cause and gone into hiding, but he will be found and as a result the dark lord had no other choice but to waste your mother,"

"You mean she's dead," Draco asked his heart beating twice as fast and his eyes fighting back tears threatening to fall.

"Draco it's now down to you, the dark lord hasn't said when, but soon he will set you a task and you will complete it unless you want to join your mother, do you understand?" the tallest figure went on to explain.

Unable to speak Draco simply nodded and watched as the three hooded guys slipped back into the darkness before disappearing. Feeling his hear breaking into tiny pieces Draco let his body drop onto the floor and for the first time in a long time he let the tears fall from his eyes.

Watching the scene from behind the tree, Seamus was finding it hard to control his own emotions. Stepping out from behind the tree's Seamus made his way towards the other guy and dropped onto the floor next to him before slowly removing the cloak.

"Draco?" Seamus whispered in a small voice, "I'm so sorry?" not sure what to expect from the other guy, Seamus leaned back in case Draco decided to hit him but much to his relive Draco simply looked up and then threw his arms around the other boys neck, crying on his shoulder. Without a second thought Seamus pulled the cloak over them.

Draco pulled away from the embrace and wiped his tears, trying to rebuild his manly image.

"You can not tell anyone about this, understand?" Draco whispered

"Of course!" Seamus replied, "But what you going to do?"

"Going to do?" Draco laughed "There is nothing I can do except do as I'm told!"

"You could run away," Seamus suggest, "there is nothing to hold you back, you could pack your bags and leave the school tonight!"

Draco sat in silence for a moment thinking over what had just been said, he knew Seamus was right he could easily run away and no one would find out until the morning by then he would be miles away and could be hiding out in the muggle world and no one would know…but he would be alone and as much as Draco hated to admit it he hated being on his own.

"Will you come with me?" Draco asked, "Please Seamus I know we aren't the best of friends not even friends but I need you more then I've needed anyone in my live before"

"Ok!" Seamus replied without a second thought, he was crazy to think this would work but after hearing what he had heard Draco needed protecting and none of his real friends would stand in the way of Voldemort.

So in the dead of night the two boys packed very little into bags pulled Harry's cloak over themselves and left the safety of the school. Seamus would really thank Harry one day in the future for letting them borrow his invisibility cloak it had been a real miracle to them.


	5. What's up Lonely

**Track**: 5. What's up Lonely?

**Pairing**: Draco/Seamus

**Word count**: 993

**Summary**: Set in the future, Seamus meets someone he hasn't seen in four years

**Warning**: Fic contains slash

Seamus Finnigan studied himself in the mirror which stood in the hallway, he run his fingers through the front of his hair before shaking his head in disapproval. Grabbing the front door keys of the table he turned away from the mirror and headed out of his one bedroom apartment.

After a twenty minute walk the young Irish man found himself outside the familiar club, he couldn't help but smile at this two best friends who were sat on a bench opposite the club where they had planned to meet, it was their new arrangement every Saturday night they would come to this run down club to find Seamus a potential boyfriend. Dean and Neville had made it their own personal mission to find Seamus a boyfriend when he came out to them at the end of their last year of school but everyone they had tried to set him up with wasn't good enough.

"Evening boys," Seamus smiled as his friends crossed the road to meet him, "Ready for another messy night?"

"As long as it doesn't end up with us getting arrested again," Neville replied with a smile, "Luna will blow her top, pregnancy has turned her into one scary lady," he chuckled.

"I promise we won't get arrest," Seamus smirked with his fingers crossed behind his back, "I'm guessing my round first?"

The three young men entered the dark club and made their way towards the bar as loud music blared through the speakers. After getting their drinks they found an empty table and started of their night. As Neville went up for the third round Seamus eyes found something a lot more interesting to pay attention to, someone who he had never seen in the club before was making his way to the bar and as much as he wanted to he was unable to draw his eyes of the new comers back. He had short white blonde hair which was spiked up perfectly in the natural way, he was wearing a tight black top which Seamus could only guessed clung to his abs.

"Go over and say hi," Dean smirked as he nudged Seamus with his elbow…"He seems so alone,"

With a nervous nod, Seamus pushed himself up from the table and head off towards the bar to meet the man of his dreams, already his hands were become sweaty and he could tell that when he spoke his voice was going to break, his heart started to race faster and he started to go over pick up lines in his head. Reaching the bar, Seamus leaned as casually as he could against the sticky surface and turned his head to face the other guy. Cleaning his throat, Seamus took a deep breathe before he spoke.

"Hey, what's up Lonely?" Seamus said to the other guy, already cursing himself for using such a bad pick up line.

"Four years and that's the best you can come up with Finnigan," the stranger replied before turning to face him. Seamus couldn't believe his eyes, standing in front of him was none other then Draco Malfoy, Seamus was not hitting himself of course it was Draco, who else did he know who had white blonde hair but boy did he look good, and not school boy good like he used to but wow good.

"You would look a lot better if you closed your mouth Finnigan," Draco smirked, breaking the other boy's train of thought.

"I'm sorry if I'm a bit surprised to find the one and only Draco hanging out in a gay nightclub, let alone a muggle one at that," Seamus replied unable to take his eyes of the other guy. If truth be told Seamus had always had a thing for Draco, it was because of Draco that he realised he was gay.

"Well a little bird told me this is where you liked to spend your evening and trust me if I had a choice I wouldn't be here," the other guy explained as he looked the other men standing at the bar with disgust.

"You're telling me this was some sort of set up," Seamus replied slowly, turning his attention away from Draco and towards his friends who surprisingly had disappeared.

"Let's put it this way, your friends care for you a lot and decided that you had been on your own far too long…so they decided to track me down and with a bit of help from my so called friends they decided to set us up," the blonde explained clearly surprised at how much his friend's cared for him, let alone how much Seamus's friends cared for their guy, "so how about we make them happy and you buy me a drink, and we leave this place before we catch something?"

Seamus couldn't help but smile as he ordered two drinks and took a seat next to Draco at one of the empty tables. He couldn't believe what his friends had done for him and then it hit him, he wasn't gay, sure he had been with loads of different guys over the past four years but he didn't feel anything for any of them, they didn't make his heat skip a beat, they didn't cause him to stumble over his words, they were just passing relationships that were doomed from the start as Seamus had only ever loved one guy and he would always love this one guy, no Seamus wasn't gay he was in love with Draco and that was all that mattered to him, no longer would he be lonely because he had finally found the person he was meant to spend the rest of his life with, if only he had told Draco how he felt at school, then the past four years might have played out differently, they could have been married by now, they could be happy but Seamus was sure that soon they would both be happy.


End file.
